the new Cullen the story of Isadora
by GuitarGirlxoxo
Summary: This is my first fanfiction so i'm not sure if it's any good or not. Isadora is a young girl Bella finds with a near fatal stab wound when she's hunting, what happens to her, ad will she get her revenge on the man who ruined her life?
1. Chapter 1

The New Cullen: The Story of Isadora

Bella's POV:

I was hunting, alone in the woods surrounding the Cullen's – now my - home when I saw it.

I gasped, and had I needed to breathe I would have stopped, for the body in the bushes was barely moving.

The curly bronze hair, such a contrast against the pale skin, had my heart still beated it would of stopped. My daughter, my Renesmee!

" Nessie! Nessie!" I called the name I detested but my sweet daughter loved. I hurried to the side of the fragile looking body, fast as – no faster than- lightning.

As I approached it two things became clear:

The first and one I was cruelly most thankful for, the girl - whilst around the age of 13 or 14 as my daughter appeared to be – was not Renesmee.

The second, and a fact I was thankful for non the less, she was still breathing. But barely, in an hour, a few minutes - who knew how long – 's time the shallow breathing of the body in front of me would cease. A life would be lost.

I cradled the young girl's body in my arms, she was so much like my own daughter it hurt to think about. I knew I couldn't leave her. But I couldn't bring her back.

If I could cry I would of but I couldn't so I didn't. Instead, I did what the rest of my family did when they were in doubt. I went to Carlisle. After a few minutes silent debate, I decided I couldn't leave this poor human child in the woods alone. She may not be biologically my daughter, but out there somewhere, a mother was sitting away from her child. Not knowing she would never see her face again.

Did the mother of this child even know her daughter was missing? Maybe the girl had left the house on the way to school, kissed her mother goodbye unaware of the end approaching?

How did the child end up out here anyway?

Then I noticed the knife in her stomach.

I knew more than ever I had to get her to Carlisle. I could not, would not let this child so similar to my own die.

I ran through the forest holding the body of the young girl, her eyes flickered open at one point. For just a millisecond, if I had not got such perfect vision I would have missed the intense blue colour of her eyes. In that second I saw the confusion, the pain, the fear in the girls stunning face. I knew I had to help she hadn't got much time left.

I knew I had to get her revenge.

As I arrived at my colossal home I began screaming for Carlisle.

Edward appeared first. "Is that…?" He muttered to quietly for human ears to ear. I shook my head.

He came to my side and took the fragile body from me, and he ran up to Carlisle's office.

"Carlisle! Carlisle!" He called. Barging through the door I was close behind "Bella found a body in the woods. We need to help, if a stranger found Renesmee, we'd wish someone to aid her." Carlisle took in my pained expression, the agreement in Edward's and the similarity between Nessie and the mystery girl and nodded.

He placed the still body on a gurney. How had that gotten there? He removed the knife from the girl's body. She gasped in pain; while she was out cold she could still feel. Her breathing became laboured and shallow, more so than before.

There was nothing we could do. I listened to her heartbeat fade away slowly.

"Turn her!" Cried a voice. Renesmee. "She is in pain, we can turn her, I can have a sister." She whispered. Alice and Esme who had appeared beside her nodded.

Then I saw Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie standing beside me. It seemed a crowd had gathered.

"We should, you know." Emmet said, "Another person I can beat at arm wrestling!" He laughed boomingly.

"It's not a joke!" Esme scolded her son and sighed disapprovingly.

"NO! Have you any idea any of you what she'll go through. Or have you conveniently forgotten? If we wanted to give her a happy ending, we can return her to her family and bury her!" Rosalie said, she would object, considering her painful past.

" We should turn her," I mumbled "She may not be able to go back to her family, but we can leave a note or video for them or something. If it was Renesmee," I reached for my daughter "I would want to know at least she was alive – in a sense – and well." They majority of the room nodded in agreement and Carlisle bent towards her neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Isadora's POV

The burning overwhelmed me, like it had the past two and a half days, the beautiful people assured me it would stop soon. I hoped they were right.

In a sense the burning was good, it meant I couldn't think of that man, the one who was always there.

It was also bad. The pain was so strong, so unbearable that I wished that I were dead. But the beautiful people assured me that when I awoke I would be beautiful, immortal, strong. But was it worth this? After all the downside to the burning was, I would become a vampire. Living with a constant crave for human blood. Never seeing my family again. The last part was inevitable whichever fate was to befall me. They had died many years ago in a fire that burned down my house and killed both my parents and my brother.

That was 7 years ago, I'm 14 now and it still hurts. The same man has been trying to kill me ever since, he stabbed me in the woods, and then the pretty girl with brown hair saved me. She did not leave me, neither did her husband or daughter. I know everything about them all now. They say they will protect me.

When the burning stopped I opened my eyes to discover that everything was so much more detailed than I had known in my life. I could hear each beat of Rezzy's heart. I knew it wasn't her nickname but Nessie seemed to be an insult to her. She was nicknamed after the Loch Ness monster, but she was anything but a monster.

"Carlisle! Her eyes!" Bella yelled, taking in my face. "They're _blue!"_ Alice and Carlisle came running into the room.

"My God they are!" Alice muttered, she looked at me, analysing each detail of my face. "Every other part has changed. Her skin is rock hard, her heart isn't beating, her face is … even _more _beautiful," She said.

Carlisle bent over me, toughing each pat of me: my eyes, it seemed had stayed blue. I was afraid.

"Well, she is most definitely a vampire." He decided. "Are you thirsty?" I was suddenly aware of the burning sensation in the back of my throat, I smiled at Renesmee, to assure her I wasn't about to bite her.

I nodded eagerly, and followed Bella out towards the woods.

**********

I came back from the hunting session alert and refreshed.

"Amazing, Carlisle, a human entered our path and she sniffed it and went in another direction! Her eyes are golden brown now too, weird huh?" I heard Bella cry. It seemed my behaviour was better than normal then…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Alice's POV

We decided to let Izzy enrol in the Local high school we were just about to begin. The arrangements were like this

Rosalie Hale (10th grade); Jasper Hale(10th Grade); Renesmee Hale(9th grade); Isadora Hale ( 9th Grade); Bella Hale(10th Grade): Jasper and Rosalie posed in their familiar position as twins, as Izzy and Nessie looked so similar they were twins and daughters of Rosalie and Jasper's Father's Brother, Bella was their older sister.

Alice Cullen (me, I was in the 10th grade with the rest of the Cullens): Edward Cullen; Emmet Cullen: We were cousins who had been adopted by Carlisle.

Now there was just the simple matter of dressing my family, I loved them but – God help them – their sense of style left much to be desired.

We didn't have any time to buy more clothes for Izzy but as she and Ness were almost the same size, they could share, and Izzy could wear some of my clothes too.

That morning at around 3:30 I began working on the day's outfits. Ok, then shoot me (the bullets would honestly have no effect, neither would a stake or garlic for that matter) , it was 1am. But what was I going to do? I can't sleep like Nessie.

I chose a pale pink button up blouse with silver embroidery (matching pumps) with a denim waistcoat and white rah rah skirt for Rosalie. I decided to leave her hair down, but straighten it. It was Rosalie's style, feminine, girly and very sweet.

Bella got away with her own choice of black faded jeans, a French connection t-shirt, converse, a purple sparkly scarf and a military jacket. Well, she chose the jeans and converse.

Nessie wore a denim mini skirt with white leggings, a light blue Abercrombie hooded sweater and vans.

Isadora chose her own outfit, she has taste, she really does. Faded blue jeans, a white blouse, grey waistcoat and long white knitted cardigan.

I spent hours choosing my own outfit in the end I decided on a red velvet dress with a long sleeved black shrug over a pair of blue skinny jeans with red pumps.

I left the boys to choose their own outfits, I had co-ordinated their wardrobes so everything went with everything.

I was doing Isadora's make-up when her face fell. "Today is the day I realised that man was coming. For me" She whispered, "He thinks he killed me right? He won't come for me will he?" She began shaking, so did the dressing table. So did the picture on the wall. So did I. I turned to face her. I put my hands on her shoulders in an attempt to calm her. Needless to say, it didn't work. "Jasper!" I screamed for my husband, his calming influence would calm the shaking teenage vampire on the stool.

He ran in and immediately Iz stopped shaking. Lucky for Esme, so did the furniture.

"Alice…" He paused, "Did Iz just move that stuff?"

"Yeah, she was afraid and started shaking, then the furniture did."

He raised his eyebrows suggestively. What on earth was he on about? Ooh! Iz was telepathic! I wonder if she could get the shoes I wanted, but would ruin Jasper's bank account out of the store without going there for me?

I think Edward heard this as he looked at my feet again, I wondered if he wanted to know what was wrong with my flats.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Nessie's POV

I heard Alice scream Jasper's name and I knew something was wrong. She wasn't the kind of person to get freaked out over nothing. I sat upright in bed, I was the only person in the entire family who slept, so I was used to being alert as I slept.

I ran up the winding staircase to Alice's room and saw her holding the girl who my mother had brought home. She looked about 16, the same age as I appeared to be, I also noticed she looked incredibly similar to me. The same full lips, pale skin, large eyes (except her eyes were golden) Bronze ringlets and slender frame. She looked afraid. If she could cry, I knew she would have been.

I ran over to her and sat on the bed next to her.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, looking at Alice and Jasper. _Dad? What's going on? _I thought. My Dad was outside the room, looking for Mom. She was the one here who knew how to comfort young vampires, she was after all the most recent one.

She shook her head slowly, and looked at me with her big golden eyes. She was afraid. Her big eyes revealed that.

"Jazzy, Alice? Can you leave the room, I think I should talk to her alone."

Jasper nodded and got up to leave the room. Alice opened her mouth to object, but Jasper kissed her lips then mouthed the word monopoly. I hoped they weren't going to start that up again. Alice beamed and ran off out of the room, a happy expression on her pixie like face.

" Izzy, what's wrong? Or is it too personal?" I asked stroking her reddish curls back from her face, like my mother does to me when I have a bad dream. She looked so young and afraid, I know I was only six, but she looked so much younger than I did, mind you, I'm part vampire so I appear sixteen, and my mental age is much, much older.

"My whole life, as long as I can remember, there's been this man. He was nice at first, he liked – no loved – the fact we were rich and he posed as a friend. He was really close to my father, his best friend from college. He was obsessed with my family, and he, he stabbed me. He thinks I'm dead doesn't he? He won't come back will he?" She whispered, her facial expression was terrified. She looked as though she was about to die.

"Where are your family, Iz?" I asked her looking her in the eyes. She had eyes too old for her face; in that moment they were the only things near to her age on her entire body.

"He killed them, Rezzy. He killed them! He tried to kill me! Please don't let him hurt me Rez, please." she screamed her face contorted with pain and her eyes burning with anger and hatred for the man who killed her entire family, who nearly killed her.

Aunt Rose walked in, her eyes wide at the sight of poor Izzy; she came over and held her with such fondness, that I was amazed. Rosalie was usually so arrogant and stubborn to strangers – and Jake – that everyone considered her mean. Yet she formed a bond with Izzy the moment she met her. Then I remembered her story; it was in a way similar Izzy's.

"Oh Izzy, I promise I will help you get your revenge." She whispered, glaring into the sunrise. "People in this world ruin lives, but Izzy we won't let those people win. They can't get away with hurting innocent young girls and their families. But you're a Cullen now, and we will protect you from anyone and anything."

"Thank you Rosalie, I see how you can relate, I remember what you told me as I burned. But I don't know if I want to kill him. We don't drink human blood, why can we kill humans? Even if they are evil." Izzy asked her long bronze ringlets fell over her pale white face.

"In the long run, ending his life may save many others." I whispered remembering the words Rosalie had used when she described the end of her human life to me. Rosalie. Rosalie got up and headed for Alice's room for her morning outfit routine.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Isadora's POV

I don't know what reminded me of it, but something did, and that something had me shaking with fear, sadness and anger.

The man who had ruined my life and ended the lives of everyone I loved was still out there. And he was living blissfully unaware of the hell coming to him. Rosalie said she would help me off him and I was grateful. Her past had been less than ideal too, and she could relate to me, I hoped we would become closer than we were. She seemed to dislike me slightly, and although Bella and Edward said it was just her nature, I couldn't help but feel discouraged.

Rezzy was sweet and kind, the closest thing to a best friend I'd ever had when I was human. She listened and held me when I screamed. I hoped I was as close to her as she was to me. I did envy her in one way though. Jacob.

Jacob was amazing gorgeous and funny, I had no one. It seemed everyone but Renesmee knew about Jacob's feelings for her except her though. She thought of him as jus a friend, he didn't seem to mind this though.

"So Jake, does it bother you? Rez not knowing you love her that way?" I asked him one afternoon as we worked in the Cullens' massive garage. The rest of the Cullens tended to avoid the garage as Jake had a scent that was particularly disgusting I didn't mind it though; the smell was bearable.

"Who's Rez? Oh Nessie? No, she's happy, and that's all I need." He replied oiling the engine in an old car. I wasn't convinced though.

"Look, Jake, if you love her so much, tell her. I know it does bother you really, come on Jake nobody is so selfless." I whispered looking into his big brown eyes, this poor boy, couldn't even tell Rezzy she loved her.

"Imprinting is a pretty powerful thing, Iz what if she gets freaked out?" He asked me in a quiet whisper, putting the oil pot down on the work surface. I scoffed but then I realise he was serious.

"Rez has been brought up living with vampires and werewolves, nothing can faze that girl." I said taking his golden hand in mine comfortingly, I felt so sorry for him.

He took his hand away and smiled at me, he knew I was there for him.

"Izzy, do you want to come hunting with me and Bella?" Rezzy asked as she appeared on the doorstep. "Oh, um err hhi Jake? Yeah hi! Hi Jake!" Renesmee Cullen turned deep red with embarrassment and ran out the garage mumbling something about feeding the chickens. I noticed two things: one, we do not have chickens, why don't we have chickens (that one was a joke but still why don't we have chickens...) and two: Renesmee DEFINITELY likes that boy back! I sense a match making opportunity!

******************

I enjoyed hunting with Bella, she was the only vampire who gave me freedom to hunt, Rezzy was also fun to hunt with as we waited for Bella to finish hunting we often talked.

"You like - like Jake huh?" I asked her. She tilted her head so her long bronze curls covered her face but I knew she was blushing.

"Yes." She whispered quietly, so quiet a human could not hear it.

"TELL HIM!!!" I yelled maybe a bit too loudly, but we were 300 miles away from civilisation, I don't think anybody could have heard me.

She looked at me confusedly but shrugged and sighed. We raced back to the house as quick as we could, and went straight to the garage.

"NOOO!" Rezzy cried and I appeared behind her. There standing in Jacob Black's arm was a tall skinny quileute girl. Rezzy saw the sight and ran of screaming. Tears fell down her pale face. What? I thought imprinting was powerful? There had to be some explanation!

"Thank you Rebecca, for coming down to help with dad. I owe you one!"

Dad? He had a sister called Rebecca! She's his sister! OH NO! Rezzy! She thought he didn't like her like that!

I had almost forgotten how I'd become a vampire, but then I saw it…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Rezzy's POV

Izzy was wrong. He doesn't like me like that, he isn't in love with me, he never was. We are just friends and nothing has changed.

But why does it feel like it has?

Another tear rolled down my porcelain cheek, and joined the others as they dripped onto my knee, then down my leg.

"Nessie! Come down from there!" Jacob called from the bottom of the tree I'd climbed up. "Please, Ness! Fine I'll even call you Rezzy? What'll make you happy Ness - Ness?"

What would make me happy is for you to tell me you loved me too Jacob Black! It would make me happy if you hugged me in the garage! Jacob Black everything has changed when it shouldn't have, will you put it right! I screamed internally, but not out loud. I couldn't speak to Jake now.

It turned to dark and I still sat in the tree, it was beautiful watching the sunset. I wished Jacob were next to me as I watched it. In a sense he was, he didn't leave the bottom of the tree. Around midnight someone joined Jacob, I heard a low murmuring and soft almost silent pleading. Jake didn't know why I was behaving like this.

"Rezzy, listen to me, I have to tell you something since you won't talk to Jake." Izzy whispered softly and scaled the tree to sit beside me.

"What Iz?" I asked her hugging my knees.

"That girl he was hugging, she was Rachael, his sister. He has something massive to say to you, Rezzy," she said looking me in the eyes.

Well that changes things. His sister? To be honest I'd never met Rachael before. I leapt down from the tree onto the grass below me; I landed perfectly of course being half vampire.

Jake stood merely a few feet away from me. I walked over to him stood on my tiptoes and puckered up to kiss him, thank God he saw what I was trying to do because he bent down and kissed me back. We pulled apart for a second.

"Renesmee do you know what imprinting is?" he asked me, stroking back a lock of my bronze hair.

"No idea." I replied honestly. Tracing his jaw line.

"Damn, oh well." He kissed my lips then took my hand and led me up the tall tree again.

It began to rain and we sat there talking in the rain. He explained what imprinting was to me, for this I was thankful. I had had no idea what he was on about.

I held him close to my chest, we were as one now I supposed. I looked into his big brown eyes and melted. So _this _is what my mother meant when she said my dad dazzled her.

**A/N i know this part of the story moved too quickly but it's not the real story. the real story is Iz and the man who stabbed her. yanno like who is he? what does he want? will iz kil him? that kinda thing. oh and reveiw please! you know i love you!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Bella's POV

"Rezzy!" I called it seemed the name Isadora had come up with for my beautiful daughter had stuck, for me at least. I liked it better than Nessie, Nessie was the name of a monster, the loch ness monster. It was 7 o'clock on a Monday morning we were going to be late for school

"Coming!" she called groggily and Iz raced past me up the stairs to Rezzy's room. They were like twins, but maybe closer. Every morning Alice and Iz chose an outfit for everyone for the day, it had become a routine in a way. Iz had style but didn't have Alice's tendency to go over the top and she could tell what teenagers would wear, she still looked her actual age, I should have looked 24 or 25 but I looked 18. Iz looked 16 and was 16.

Iz threw a bundle of clothes down the stairs at me, and of course I caught them, as a human though, I had been incredibly clumsy and wouldn't be able to even catch a ball thrown only a few feet away from where I stood. I pulled the first item from the top of the pile it was a purple beanie hat, the second was a black hooded sweater that was as Alice called it 'A sweater dress! Do not wear jeans with it Bella!" the third was a pair of black leggings and then purple and white checked converse high tops. It wasn't overly dressy for school I supposed. I walked up the stairs and into my bedroom to change into it.

Rezzy and Iz walked down the stairs arms linked and giggling, it was good for Rez, her friendship with Iz was a good thing, they both had similar personalities, except maybe Iz was less stubborn. They even wore outfits that co-ordinated but didn't match. Alice found that look tacky and childish.

"Did Jake tell you about imprinting?" Iz asked Rezzy as she waited for the rest of the family to come down to the hall where they waited. So Jake and Rez where together now, that was good, I could see how perfect they were for each other.

"Yeah, it was kind of weird, but it's a part of Jake." Rezzy admitted laughing nervously. I grinned at least my daughter wasn't going to hurt Jake like I had.

************************

We were queuing up for lunch when we saw it, or rather Isadora did. In fact it was a him not an it.

"No! No! No! Why's he here?" Iz cried and my stomach lurched, had I failed to protect this child who I loved as if she was my own daughter from the man who had nearly killed her? Or was it something less sinister but powerful enough to scare her?

"Who is Izzy? Who is it?" I called after her as she ran out of the cafeteria at a pace almost too fast to be human; Rosalie's face showed signs of disapproval but everyone else looked concerned.

Rezzy and I leapt out of our seats to chase after Izzy, we were careful not to run too fast though, we didn't want to expose our secret to the world or to this relatively small high school.

Rezzy caught up to her first and saw her screaming, a pale man sat next to her, he held her hand. He looked at us with golden eyes. I gasped I heard only Renesmee's heartbeat – he was another vampire!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:  
Isadora's POV

Of course Alex would be there. He had promised me that. We had become so close; one secret was not shared though. But now I knew that, now I kept that secret.

He had been my best friend until the day I turned twelve, two years ago. We had always had an age gap, he was '10' when I was born, yet he looked 14 in all those photos from then. He had not aged since, I never used to think anything of it, he was special that's all I knew just that he was special to me.

"Who changed you?" he asked holding me close. Looking at my golden eyes and pale white skin.

"It's kind of a long story, Alex." I whispered and was I willing to share my secret with someone who had just walked away with a promise he'd be there when I needed him again? If the person was Alex I was.

"You, you left, Alex." I muttered looking away from his perfect face. He sighed his velvety voice resounded in my ear.

"I know, Iz I had to. I didn't want this life for you, and if you caught on well I'd have to change you. But someone did. Why?" He asked tracing my cheekbone and dazzling me.

"Carter."

"Carter turned you? He's not a vampire! He killed your parents, James Carter wanted their money he would not allow you too live." Alex was confused; his big gold eyes scanned me for signs of danger and trouble. It was his ability I suppose when someone was in trouble, when someone was afraid; when someone he loved was about to die he would appear.

That was why I ran.

"No he stabbed me, Bella found me in the woods when she was hunting and brought me to Carlisle, the leader I suppose of her coven he turned me. If he hadn't I'd be dead. Why are you here? Carter thinks I'm dead!" I cried in pain and fear.

"You nearly died! I should have never left who protected you?" he yelled, pulling me so I faced his eyes.

"I did, I'm strong, I have to be." I replied no hate hid in my voice. Because I couldn't. Hate him I mean, I cannot hate Alex, he came now, he came when I needed him.

I remember the day he left with sadness, my lifeline left.

"_Izzy, I'm leaving." He whispered through the darkness, my heart sank. My whole life had crumbled around me the past few years, and my only lifeline was leaving me._

"_No Alex! Please!" I cried sinking to the ground beside him and curling up into a ball. "You can't" _

"_Izzy, I have to. My secret will be exposed." I screamed he was leaving, he hadn't even told me his secret, he hadn't ever talked about him since the day my life changed forever. That was years before. "I promise, I will return to you, when you need me most, when I see you are in danger, I will return to you. And by then you will know everything I have never told you. You're smart, you'll work it out I presume." He said, he bent down kissed my forehead and walked away out of the school gates. I sat on the floor at his feet and tears rolled down my skin. Life was not worth living, but I had to live it, if I died I would never see Alex again. _

_That was what kept me strong, without knowledge of that fact I would have died one of the many times Carter had tried to kill me. _

I shuddered at the pain the memory brought me, Alex noticed this.

"I am so sorry, Iz." We sat in silence for several minutes "I am sorry for this but I have to tell you it." He pushed back my bronze hair to whisper in my ear and I screamed. He held my hand and Bella and Rezzy walked in. they heard me scream.

My life will never be the same again.

**A/N so what was the the secret? well I forgot what I was going to say it was, reviews wil help me remember though. (hint hint)  
**

**Also I said in the last few chapters Iz was 16, she is actually 14 I just wrote them when I was half asleep. I thought I'd better explain**

**hope you wonderful, amazing, fabulas people who are going to review liked the story!  
em x  
**


	9. disclaimer i forgot it sorry!

Oh damn forgot the disclaimer:

I do not own twilight, the Cullens , Jacob Black or forks I do however own:

Isadora:

Alex  
and my guitar XD

Remember : cannibalism is wrong don't eat your friends! (unless you have some of my friends then that's all ok eat mils please)


	10. Chapter 9

I do not own twilight sadly. I do own the plot however and Iz, Alex and my guitar. I am bidding for Edward on e-bay though! XD

Chapter 9:

Izzy's POV

I'm scared I have to admit it. Carter has contacts, vampire ones. He doesn't know that they're vampires of course, he just knows they're tougher than humans. That fact scares me.

Alex has joined the Cullen coven though. He said living on his own was lonely, he also said he wanted to protect me.

"I know you wanted to wait for Carlisle's approval, but I think it's best we off Carter." Rosalie said one morning, as we hunted.

"I agree." Edward whispered. This shocked me I thought he hated me. I thought he wished I hadn't been added to the family. Damn! Edward can read minds…

"Izzy, we need to go and talk." He said taking my hand and leading me up the now famous thinking tree.

"I know you hate me Edward, I mean if Carter comes he poses a threat to Rezzy and his 'contacts' do to Bella and the rest of the family." I said, staring at the grass below us.

"No Izzy, I do not hate you, in a way you are like a little sister to me. Bella loves you very much too, she thinks of you as Renesmee's twin sister almost, you are very alike her."

"But you barely talk to me, and you avoid me." I mumbled biting my lip, blood didn't drip like it used to it didn't even hurt.

"I figured you'd appreciate it if I stayed out of your thoughts for a while, you have been through a lot. I know what is like losing your whole family at once Izzy don't feel alone. This Alex boy likes you very much too, he thinks of you in a way I think of Bella. I know you think of him like that too." He grinned and stood up on the branch, his perfect balance meant he didn't fall. "Race you to the house!" He smirked; he thought he could outrun ME!

I had always been the fastest as a human and now I was even faster. I relished( **A/N does relish mean like? If not substitute it with like)** the thought.

I landed on the soft green grass below the tree and I ran back to the house. I loved the feel of the cold rain on my skin now. Before I hated the rain, now it wasn't cold I adored the rain. My bare feet thudded against the grass and the dirt it felt nice to be able to run bare foot and not worry about cutting your feet. My feet were much stronger than human feet now. I adored the feel of the wind in my hair, it knotted and twisted with the speed of my running. I was back minutes before Edward was.

The expression on his face was one of amazement: someone had out run him! I was worried he was going to be a sore loser, but then he laughed happily, he had proved to himself he could have fun.

Alex saw me and walked over to where I stood.

"Would you believe I love you?" He whispered into my ear taking my hand.

"Yeah, Edward told me Alex. Oh and sorry to ruin the romantic moment but you got a rose sticking out of your pocket from when you went hunting, ooh look! It has a ribbon on it too!" I laughed pushing my long hair behind my ears.

"Um actually the rose is for you, and it's actually not a rose it's a tulip." (**A/N new moon cover, I would have used the twilight cover BUT giving someone an apple when you are telling them you love them? Not so romantic :P) **he muttered stoking my cheek. I pulled away from him, and looked into his deep golden eyes.

"I love you more than anything." I whispered through the darkness. And it was true and I meant it. I had known him my whole life after all. He was the person I wanted to hold when I screamed, the person I wanted to tell when I was happy. He was the person I wanted to spend forever with.

He looked towards Edward and nodded, Edward began playing the piano softly in the background.

"This songs called Isadora. I wrote it when I left you all those years ago, I never forgot you Iz." He whispered "would you like to dance?"

I gulped, I didn't know HOW to dance but it couldn't be hard. He took my hands and placed them around his neck and he put his hands on my waist. We swayed slowly in time to the music.

"Just kiss her already!" a voice called from the house. It was Rezzy. I picked up the lamp and chucked it at the window she stood at. I heard glass shatter and Esme start screaming. DAMN I broke a window!

(**A/N I am thinking of making it funnier should I? Review!!) **I looked away, but Alex caught my cheek and turned my head to face him.

"Isadora!" I heard Esme yell, then I heard mumbling and the words romantic and mate "No, actually you can clean this up later." I grinned and shook my head.

"So she liked that window then?" Alex asked me, peering into my eyes.

"Yes, she is overprotective of her house." I grinned.

"So should we do what Nes- Rezzy told us to do then?" he grinned at me.

I nodded and he…

Rubbed my lips with a sponge! Ok he didn't, he kissed me but still sarcasm could be appreciated a little more!

**A/N ok a few things**

**1. I Luv you all very much AND I would love you even more if you hit the magic green button! go on clicky clicky!**

**2. this is(i think) my longest chapter just for you!**

**and 3. err I forgot it...**

**oh yeah check out rock'n'slash's stories all are awsome.**

**and also check out blackruby1992's story emos dont love is amazing**

**love you lots **

**emmiiii!  
**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Jasper's POV

"So what are we going to do about Carter?" Alex asked me. This boy was the kind of person I got on with, he was serious and down to business. He was also protective and good in combat, practice fights with me had taught me that.

"Well Edward, Emmet, you and I fight the contacts with werewolf intervention if the vampires attack. Carlisle goes with girls to make sure that carter's death is at least in a sense humane." I responded to his question in a calm voice.

"But Jasper?" Isadora asked me from behind us. I turned to face her, she stared at her feet nervously.

"What Isadora?" I said.

"Do we have to kill him? I want revenge but killing him will only make us as bad as him." She mumbled fiddling with her hair. I sighed, if we killed him many lives would be saved. I told her this for what was the 100th time and she nodded for the 100th time also.

**A/N a little funny detour off the story line Jessica lovers don't read! If you don't like me and dislike laughter don't read it and be mean, if you like me Read and Review!**

"Jazzy spazzy!" Emmet cried running into the room. Oh dear Lord.

"What!" I hissed, this man was annoying the extreme when I wanted to be serious. Which was rare, but still.

"Guess who I just saw in the men's' room…" he cried laughing hysterically.

"Who?" I asked, I was a little more interested now…

"Jessica Stanley! The one from Forks high school." Emmet boomed. Edward looked at Bella, then Emmet, then me and burst out laughing, so did everyone else.

"Em, bro?" I asked, my serious mood was gone completely.

"Yeah, dude?" he replied.

"Did you get a picture?"

"Five!"

"Wanna go put them on facebook, piczo, myspace, bebo and twitter?" I asked him excitedly!

"Dude, I'll race you there!

**A/N back to the story now! **

We returned from upstairs and continued planning our attack, this was a fight we would win. I hoped, well the fact that I could pick up on everyone's negative emotions meant some of it was going to rub off on me, and I gave up on attempting to cheer people up with my 'powers' as the moment I left the room or someone else changed my mood they stopped being happy. The effort was pointless. I guess that's partially why I love Alice so much, her constant happiness and perky attitude. And her skills at monopoly. I laughed as I thought this monopoly…

"So we attack tonight!" Emmet cried in what I suppose was an accent that was meant to make him sound like someone out of a film about ancient day Sparta. It really didn't. If I was serious hardly ever; he was serious never, I only took fighting seriously everything else was a joke to me.

"JASPER!" Alice cried, so I'll admit. I take one other thing seriously too: Alice.

I ran up to her room on the second floor where she was planning outfits for school the next day. A very expensive designer dress that had almost ruined my bank account lay torn to pieces on the floor in front of her. Something must be wrong; if anyone else did that they would be burning as we speak.

"What did you see Alice?" I asked frantically, looking into her deep golden eyes. She didn't respond so I shook her, but she didn't notice. Two visions in a row? That wasn't normal, something must be very wrong.

"Alice!" I yelled, "Edward, what's she thinking?"

"She won't let me see!" Edward mumbled, confused.

"Alice! Alice what do you see?" I cried, it was unusual for a vampire to feel fear, but right then, I did.

"One of us might die. Don't attack tonight! They're at a meeting at his tonight!" she whispered, but she may as well have yelled it out loud.

"Emmet left tonight we have to save him!" Cried Izzy, when did she get in here?

"I agree." Rosalie murmured she was afraid, I could feel it. Izzy put an arm around her comfortingly and lead her out of the room.

"It's too risky Alice, we can't go!" I yelled we had to save Emmet, but not at everyone else's expense. She glared up at me with eyes wide in horror.

"Jasper, if one of us is in danger we all save him. We will not let Emmet die!" she hissed, "If you're not going, then I go alone!" she stormed off and walked over to Rosalie and Izzy.

I knew then I had to go and save Emmet on my own.

**A/n: so does Emmet die???**

**Well review and I might update quicker!!! **

(most likely not, I quite like Emmet, and I haven't had chance to do a chapter in his POV yet, I'm thinking the final fight (ie next chapter))

remember check out the awesome story emos don't love by blackruby1992!

E x


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Emmett's POV

"Emmet!" I heard someone cry from behind me "Look out!" I spun on my heel to face Jasper who was standing there alone. Where was the rest of the Cullen family? Oh damn, I better not have screwed this up for my family.

Then a huge mass knocked me to the ground. I turned to face the person who knocked me down

"Jazz! What the …" I began to curse, but it wasn't Jasper. It was a stranger. The stranger didn't look like any vampire I had ever seen before it radiated beauty in its every pore, yet it was hideous as well. It's eyes were a brilliant red, a contrast to the soft features too soft to belong to a boy. The creature growled at me deeply. I wasn't afraid though; I could win ANY fight there was. Taking on a girl was not high on my list of preferences, but if it was life – Rosalie I needed Rosalie, Esme did not deserve to have her heart broken by the death of her son – I would fight anyone.

"So you wish to kill my boss?" the strange beauty hissed from above me. She let a guttural growl rumble from between her soft pink lips. I glanced at her, I knew I could taker her on.

"Maybe, I do maybe I don't." I growled back at her, her flame red hair swept across my face. The way her colouring matched was eerie like she was some sort of fire Goddess. I tried to leap up away from her, I didn't really want to fight a girl.

Suddenly a blow coming from behind made the woman's head disappear. Freaky… how did that happen.

Wait I know! Jasper did it!

I stood there mouth open at Jasper, why the hell had he taken so Goddamn long!

Then I saw the fire He was running holding the woman's head to oh.

"Emmet! Don't just stand there!" He yelled, I wondered what he meant. He glared at me until I looked at the floor in shame, then I noticed the twitching vampire body on the floor near my feet.

I trod on the mass of flailing limbs body crushing a hole through her body. No organs. Cool. Using my teeth I ripped one leg off and chucked to Jazzy.

He caught it of course. And he flung it into the flames. I felt pity for the poor vampire who we had began to kill. She was only doing her job.

"Don't you bloody dare feel sorry for her!" Jasper yelled angrily as I ripped the other leg and foot off the torso beneath my feet. She lay still like she was trying to accept death. Wow! I sounded deep!

"Boys! Ness and Bella sighed in unison from behind me. "Can't do anything right!" they ran forward and helped me rip her limb from limb. The pieces of the body flew across the dark empty room and landed in the flames that Jasper and Edward danced around, suppressing laughter.

"Where are Rose and Iz?" I asked Bella, Ness looked up at me with wide brown eyes that said _so you REALLY are that thick! What did we come here for! _I shrugged and turned around to see Esme and Alice fighting a tough looking male vampire. We were almost done tearing the one we were currently destroying to shreds so I leapt up to help them.

"You complete idiot!" Alice hissed, scolding me for endangering our whole family by arriving before a decision was made. "I lost your future fir an hour Emmet! An HOUR! We thought you were DEAD! Rose was hysterical with TEARS Emmet! SO what are you going to say to us?" she screamed at me. The vampire who was now armless and without an ear (?) looked very scared of her.

"Whoops?" I asked her, I wasn't sure of what to say. She growled at me and carelessly flung a head across the room. I glanced at Edward and Jasper they were head on with another female vampire. I could see Edward had been bitten. So had Jasper. This one was putting up a fight. But Edward and Jasper were winning. (Alex and Carlisle were guarding the fire)

A/N I figured I better switch POV so you could see how Iz and Rose were doing.

Iz's POV

"Isadora? But I thought I'd killed you?" Carter gasped, afraid "well hello there? Who are you?" he turned to Rosalie. He sickened me. Even faced with death he was attracted to a woman standing a few feet away. What an A hole!

"Well, Mr Vermin – Carter – I am your personal worst nightmare! The revenge of everyone you murdered!" she hissed deeply. Way to go Rose, ham it up too much why don't you! She saw my glare and mouthed sorry to me.

I simply leant forward and cracked his neck he was dead. I did not feel ecstasy, as Rose had said I would. I did not feel relieved, as Carlisle had promised me. I did not feel safe, as Bella had assured me.

I felt nothing.

I felt guilt.

I felt remorse.

I felt bad for the man who had nearly killed me and who had taken my whole family's lives away.

As Emmet saw us approach he held his hands in a kligon salute and cried, "Your leader is dead!". The vampire gave up fight then I suppose, they just sank towards the ground. They let themselves die. How odd…

We did not notice the white haired man in the corner of the dark room…

**A/N it may seem that Iz's story is over, it is, however not. You know how they say, bad things come in three's? well I guess good things do too see below**

**Carter existing and stabbing her etc = vampire transformation**

**Alex falling in love with her again (good) = Emmet nearly dieing! **

**as you can see there is only 3 things up there!**

**REVEIW cuz you know how much I love you!**

**remember the stories i asked you to check out in the last chapter?**

**if you haven't done that already....**

**DO IT RIGHT NOW!  
**


	13. SORRY!

Sorry for lack of updates!

I am sorry I haven't updated in ages but I keep getting distracted!

I will update the minute – no the second - I finish chapter 12!

Luuurve yhoooooo allll!

E x


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Alex's POV

We had won. But we did not feel victory. Maybe because it was an easy win, or more likely because the person who we had been fighting for felt guilt.  
I sat with Izzy, in her room. Holding her until she needed me to let go. It had been days. Jasper had come in, to try and get her to feel victorious, happy not guilty. But she blocked him out. She only noticed my letting go of her.  
"Nobody said I would feel like this, Alex." She whispered taking my hand through the darkness. I didn't notice the darkness as much anymore, my eyes could still see perfectly in the lightless room. I looked into her eyes, and I saw so much pain. I could see the guilt she felt.  
"No one said you wouldn't. But I promise you, you don't need to feel guilty."  
"But I'm so afraid, so afraid of what will come to me. And kick me in the guts."  
"Why? Why will something kick you in the guts?"  
"I am a _murderer!_ I killed someone! I'll go to hell!" she hissed, her voice filled with venom. And fear. Fear that had made her lock herself away.  
"Izzy, no God could send you to hell. You have saved millions of peoples' lives I am sure. And you won't die anytime soon I am sure of. If you go to hell, so do I. So bear in mind, what Emmet said, Iz, Hell isn't so bad, so long as you have an angel with you."  
"It's not me I'm afraid for, it's you. You don't get an angel and I do."  
"No, I have something better than an angel, Iz. I have you." I whispered, kissing her forehead lightly. She burrowed into my chest.  
"Really?" she asked, unsure, fearful. So much could be read in a tone of voice, so much could be misinterpreted though.  
"Really." I whispered firmly, my strong, muscled arms locked around her tiny body as she, did what I suppose was the vampire equivalent to crying: she stared into darkness and moaned.  
I had to keep her safe. I had to keep her happy. I had to keep her from this harsh, cruel world. I had to keep her from the danger I saw ahead. Of the pain. And if i had to be destroyed to save her, so be it. She was a far better person than I could ever dream to be. She deserved to live. I would ensure that.  
The power I had, I thought of as a curse. Always knowing, often not wanting to. Could anyone wish to see the death dates of the people they loved? I did not. Sod's law was, it was cursed upon me. Now, Izzy, the most amazing person I had ever known, had her death drawing near. But undecided, unsure it changed drawing closer, stretching away like an elastic band. But it was not an elastic band, it was Iz's life. A life being brought to a close.

_Soon, very soon._

In less than a week, danger was coming. I couldn't see death for definite, but i couldn't see a happy ending. I had to go to Alice.

_Edward, Edward Cullen _ I thought, hoping he would pick up on my thoughts. _Ask Alice if she, If she sees death. Izzy's death. _Edward flung the door open and nodded then shut it again. I would have laughed if it was a less serious matter. But it wasn't so I didn't.  
"Iz? Can I speak to Alex please?" tiny Alice asked appearing at the door. She was really tiny. Izzy looked up and nodded barely noticeably, even for a vampire.  
"I don't think she's going to die, but Alex that all depends on decisions." Alice reached out to touch my arm comfortingly. Iz wouldn't go to the Voltouri, they could kill her. They would kill her. She knew Edward's story, she knew that if she revealed herself to be a vampire to the city of volterra, then she was pretty much a goner. No one could give her that idea, she was so scared of hell, she wouldn't commit suicide.  
"Alice, how do think she dies?" I asked here, cringing away from Alice's hand.  
"Carter had a vampire mate; she wants to kill us all. So unless she changes her mind and just kills Iz, we might have a chance of keeping alive. To kill Iz, Iz just needs to be lured away from us, down a different path. Then it's bye bye Isadora." She whispered, almost to quiet for even vampire ears. She looked at me with eyes so wide and afraid that I was sure if she was able to cry she would be drowning in tears.  
"I won't let that happen." I whispered firmly. I would make sure that Iz lived, even if it lead me to flames.  
So we had three possible options:  
1. Don't let her anywhere near anyone hwo could put the idea of Volterra in her head  
2. Don't let her anywhere near vampire strangers.  
3. Send her to a vampire psychologist (do they exist?) do we don't have to worry about one.

So far I like the look of three. Less worry. Still have to worry about the mate though. Vampire life is kind of freaky, I swear it is.

Iz'z POV

It's just too dark.

There is nothing.

What am I holding onto? Alex. I need Alex. Alice walked in and took him out of the room with her. The light went completely out. What are they talking about? Me probably, my death, I heard them, I've seen they way the whisper around me. They think I'm going to Italy. They think Carter's mate is after me. They don't realise Emmet killed her do they? No, they wouldn't.

"Hi Iz!" Nessie cried bouncing in, her happiness was more infectious than Jasper's. That is saying something, Jasper controls feelings. I smiled lamely up at her.  
"Hello Ness." I mumbled softly. I felt her warm hand on my arm.  
"They think you're going to Italy, Iz. Are you?"  
"No I'm not Ness. I promise."  
"Good. You need to help me pick out my outfit for my date with Jake. Alice too of course." She said the last bit louder to cheer Alice up. I laughed. I had no choice in the matter.

**A/N was that too quick of a recovery? REVEIW!**


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Rosalie's POV

Ok, I admit it I feel fond of Isadora. How can I not? Her story was so similar to mine that, well I had to love her like a sister.  
To see her so depressed was awful. But her recovery amazed me.  
"ROSALIE!" Emmett called me from up stairs. Oh great what had the idiot done now? I loved him with all my heart but I swear sometimes even that is not enough. I ran up the stair in seconds, I glared at Emmett, he'd only gotten his – parts – stuck in the gap between the wall and the radiator. How the hell?  
"Emmett, what the hell did you DO?" I yelled swivelling to face him. I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror. Yes, I was beautiful. I brushed my thick blonde curls away from my face. My pale skin glittered from the sun filtering through the open window. Yes, I was beautiful.  
"Um, I was peeing and I saw a squirell, so I ran over to the window."  
"Emmett, the window is over there! Wrong direction!"  
"Mirrors confuse me."  
"YOU IDIOT!" oh my God.  
"Um, can you get me out?"  
"NO! Ask Jasper, he's just as thick as you, only smarter."  
"what?"  
"Just ask Jasper." I hissed and stormed off. Edward was standing in the hallway roaring with laughter.  
"Yup, he's a keeper!" he laughed running towards Bella. Still laughing hysterically. Why? Why did I get stuck with him?  
Jasper looked at the door, and walked in. He patted my shoulder comfortingly as he went in. He almost seemed serious. Then I remembered Wal-Mart (A/N see rock'n'slash's phone calls haha) and the pranks they played on the store attendants . Yeah, not so serious. Lucky Bella.

**Okay so I forgot my story, this is probably my last chapter for this story, because I have a brill idea for a new one! I actually was hysterical thinking of it! Xxx love you all Emi**


	16. Chapter 16

I know it's been a LONG time. But I was considering a sequel to this? So if any of you still have this on story alert or whatever, can you please comment on whether or not I should do a sequel?

Thanks x


End file.
